As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Computer systems often utilize a number of servers mounted in racks. Proper insertion of these devices into their respective racks requires physical and electrical connections between the device and the system. However, an individual inserting the device is often required to apply force directly to the server, either through pushing or pulling, to connect male and female connectors. Further, in an attempt to insert or remove a device from the system, the individual often applies force to the device in a direction non-parallel to the connector. Connector pins are often bent by the application of such forces.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.